


Bad girls finish first

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beating, Blood, Demons, F/M, Hate, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You have been hunting with The Winchesters for the last 3 yrs, ever since they saved you from a vampire attack.  But they still think of you as a rookie. You set off to prove them wrong, when something goes horribly wrong and you find yourself in over your head





	1. Anything you can do, I can do too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this up as I go, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know.

"No out of the question." Dean said as if he was talking to a child. 

"Why?" you ask annoyed. 

"Because, your not ready for that kind of hunt." He replied You dean and Sam were all sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when the topic of possible Demon possession in Seattle came up. You knew that Dean and Sam had their hands full with the tablet and you had just volunteered to go to Seattle and take care of it yourself. 

"Do you hear this crap?" You say to Sam. He hadn't said much during this disagreement. 

"Actually y/n, I have to agree with Dean on this one. You don't want to go off on your own not on a demon hunt." he said giving you puppy eyes. You roll your eyes and get up from the table. 

"There's one thing the two of you have forgotten." you say calmly. 

"What's that?" Dean asked watching you. 

"I am a big girl, I don't need your permission to do anything." you snap and then turn to head out of the room. 

"Y/n... Y/n Stop!" Dean growled, you turned and glared at the two of them. 

"We can't let you do this." Dean says. 

"How you gonna stop me Winchester? Lock me in my room?" you say sarcastically. Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean. There was a bit of a chill and slowly you began to back up. 

"Oh no, you wouldn't." you say. 

"You leave us no choice." Dean said. They took a step toward you and you turned to run, but Dean was on you quicker than you expected. He scooped you up and tossed you over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. 

"Put me down!" you yell as you pound on his back. He carried you down the hall and pushed open your bed room door with his foot. He tossed you on the bed and you bounced just a bit. Breathing hard from anger you said. 

"This is kidnapping!" 

"Maybe so, but you'll thank me for it someday." Dean said as he turned and headed out of your room. 

"I doubt that Dad!" you yell. You hear them doing something to your door and scramble to get up. You grab the handle but the door won't budge. 

"WINCHESTER!" you scream as you slam your shoulder into the door. 

"We'll let you out when you calm down." Dean said and then you heard foot steps walking away. 

"You can't keep me in here!" you yell. 

You had to get out of here, but the question was how?


	2. Free at last

You paced your room back and forth like a caged tiger. This was insane, you were so tired of them telling you what you could and couldn't do, like you were a damn kid. So maybe you hadn't been hunting since you could walk like they had, but you were still one of the best ones out there. You had killed vampires, shape shifters, and so many others. A few Demons weren't going to hold you back. It seemed like hours before Sam finally came back. 

"Y/n? got you some food." he said. 

 

"Bout damn time, thought you forgot about me in here." you scoffed. You heard him undoing the make shift lock they had placed on your door and stood back as he entered. 

"Look, it's not that we don't think your a good hunter, but it's to dangerous. " he said looking at you with those sweet eyes. 

"What ever, Where's Dean?" you asked

"He had to go out for a minute." he said

"You just gonna keep me in here forever?" you asked annoyed. 

"No, not forever. Look We know you've been itching to get into this fight, the thing is, it's not your fight. And the last thing we want is for you to get hurt." He said sweetly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Can you set that over there?" you ask pointing to your dresser. He turned his back on you, and you shoved him hard into the wall. Before he could regain his footing you were out the door and had replaced the lock. 

"Y/n?!" he said pulling on the handle.

"Sorry Sam, but This is something I have to prove to my self as well as the two of you." You call out to him, before taking off. You grabbed a few things you knew you would need and quickly left. Your Harley was sitting in the drive waiting patiently for you. You felt bad, you didn't like taking off like this. But they really didn't leave you any choice. You think as you toss the stuff into the saddle bag and hop on. You take one last look at the bunker before kicking her into gear and speeding away. 

"Sam?" Dean called out as he entered. He tossed his supplies down on the table, and glanced around. it was quiet. To quiet. He scowled a bit then headed toward your room. 

"Sam?" he called out in the hall way. 

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled. Dean quickened his pace and stopped outside your door. The make shift lock still in place on the knob. 

"Sammy What the hell?" he asked annoyed. 

"Get me out of here?" he called back. Dean hurried to cut the lock. 

"What happened?" he asked

"She kind of got the drop on me." Sam admitted. 

"Really? Son of a bitch Sam!" he said charging back down the hallway. He darted back out the door and noticed for the first time that your bike was gone. 

"Shit!" he cussed as Sam came out behind him. 

"How long ago?" Dean asked

"Maybe an hr." Sam said with a sigh. 

"Great, just freaking great." he growled

"We'll it's not like we don't know where she's going." Sam said

"We Do not have time for this shit!" Dean snarled as he turned and headed back inside. 

You pulled your bike into a small back woods gas station. After filling your bike up, you walked inside to grab a drink. The cashier looked you up and down, he was in his 30's and looked like he belonged in some kind of horror film, with dirty overalls and all. You went to the cooler and pulled out a ( drink) before heading back to counter. 

"Passing through?" he asked. You gave him a sarcastic smile. 

"How'd you guess?" you asked pulling cash out of your pocket. 

"Well for one thing, nothing as pretty as you grows around here." he said. You forced a chuckle. 

"Cute." you said. You tossed two twenties onto the counter. He turned to get your change. 

"Pretty little thing like you, should really be careful out here alone." he said

"Thanks, but I can take care of my self." You say. He goes to hand you your change. 

"Seriously, y/n, you should have stayed home." he said with a dirty grin. 

"What?" you asked freezing. He's eyes switched black then back quickly. You reached your hand into your pocket for your knife, but there wasn't enough time. He was over the counter and on you to fast. He had you pinned against the floor. 

"Get the hell off of me!" you growled through clenched teeth. 

"But honey I'm just getting started." he said. Black smoke came out of the mans mouth and your eyes widened, just seconds before everything went dark.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

You had always heard about the hell people who were possessed went through. But nothing could have prepared you for what you were seeing, Feeling and living. It didn't take you long to realize this wasn't your average Demon who was inside you. His name was Nybbas, and he was the demon of visions and Dreams. Going deep into his victims minds, causing torcher that would cause Stephen King to have nightmares.   
The problem was you were living their torment as well, seeing what they saw, then watching them destroy themselves because of it. Knowing there was nothing you could do to help. It had been 6 months since you had seen or heard from the Winchesters, and if you could go back in time you would have gladly stayed locked in the bunker. You were about to give up, to except your life for what it was. Hell in a nut shell. But then one day you looked up and you knew you had to fight, even if it meant dying. 

You were doing your best to go to your happy place, to block out his next victim. When the sound of her voice snapped you back to reality. 

"Well look what the cat drug in." She said. You focused and then felt your heart skip a beat. It Was Sheriff Jody Mills. She had become like a big sister to you, and now she was next on his hit list. Nybbas felt you squirm and smiled. 

"Hey Jody, been a while." you heard yourself say happily. 

"No,No. Not her please!" you begged but the demon paid you no mind. 

"People been looking for you." She says. 

"Apparently not hard enough, not like I've been hiding." Nybbas repplied. 

"Well, it's good to see you, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Caught wind of a few things going on over this way, thought I'd swing by, see if I could help out." You replied. 

"Yeah, been alot of suicides here lately. Too many for a town this size." She says. 

"Can I come in or is this a bad time?" Nybbas asked. 

"Sure come on in." Jody said. She turned and led the way into her house. You tried to fight, tried to force him to stay out side. 

"Come on sugar, we're gonna have some fun." He tells you. You follow Jody into her living room and freeze when you see the Winchesters sitting on her couch. 

"Y/n?" Sam asked as the two of them starred at you surprised. 

"Dean, Sam.... I didn't know you were here." You hear the moment of concern in the demon's reply and it sent another chill down your spine. The last time he felt threatened he took out everyone in the house, a young couple and their three children. Cops called it a murder suicide, but you knew the horror that they had gone through before they died. 

"What in the hell happened to you?" Dean growled. 

"What do you mean?" You ask

"What do I mean, Are you serisous? You lock Sam in a freaking room, then disapear for 6 freaking months. We looked everywhere for you. You don't call, or anything? We were starting to think you were dead." He snarled. You felt Nybbas stiffen and panic rose. 

"No, Dean Don't." you think. 

"As I recall it was you who locked me in that damn room first." Nybbas replied deffensively. 

"I did that for your own good." Dean said. 

"You know what, it's been great. Maybe we can get together in another 6 months." You hear yourself say. you turned to leave but Sam stops you. 

"Wait y/n. Don't go please. Can we just put the past behind us?" Sam asked as he stepped in front of you. 

"No Sam! Let us Go!" you yell. 

"I already have, but apparently your brother hasn't. " You voice rang out sounding hurt. Sam looked over top of you at Dean. He sighed and came around to stand next to his brother. 

"Y/n, I'm sorry. Let's forget the past, and start over. Ok?" He asked. His words seemed lagit, but you knew Dean, and you knew that he was never the one to forgive and forget so easily. You feltl yourself smile again. 

"I'd like that, I really would." you tell him. He grabs you and pulls you into a deep hug, you feel your arms wrap around his firm body and you sigh. Dean pulled away and you felt sad. You didn't want to let go, you wanted to hold on to him for as long as you could. To tell him you were so sorry, that he was right, and you should have listened to him. Sam smiled that charming smile and wrapped his arms around you as well. You always loved getting hugs from Sam, it was like hugging the worlds largest teddy bear. 

"What do you say we have a little drink to celebrate this happy reunion?" Jody said. She turned to head into the kitchen when your voice rang out and stopped her. 

"Actually Jody, I don't drink anymore." you hear your self say. Nybbas was smart, he had been around long enough to know all the little tricks hunters held up their sleeves. Like holy water in the acohol. 

"You don't drink?" Dean asked remembering all the times you and he spent at the bar after a big hunt. 

"Yeah well, there's alot of things I don't do anymore." you say with a shrug. 

"Ok how about a soda?" She asked. 

"Sure that'd be great." you watch as she left the three of you for a moment. 

"Where's Baby? I didn't see her out there." you aske Dean. 

"Claire took her on a supply run." He says. You feel yourself look at him with a raised eyebrow.   
Before Anyone could say anything Jody returned with the drinks. 

"So what have you been up too?" She asked. You shrugged. 

"Hunting. Same as ya all I guess." You say. You popped open the can of pepsi and took a drink. 

"Where at?" She asked

"Austin Mostly" you say. 

"I see. Well it's good to see you again. To old friends, and new beginings." Jody said as you all toasted your drinks. You felt your heart fill with dread.


End file.
